


Not Your Average Honeymoon

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, KO-35, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andros gets caught up in memories of the past, Ashley cries. Not your average honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



> OMG I have not written this pairing in nearly two years. But I've been stuck on everything and haven't written in several weeks and wanted to write something tonight, and well, this happened. Written for Phantom, who's had a rough couple of days and asked for some A/A. ♥
> 
> Small thing of note: This isn't related to my fic _Not Your Average Holiday_. It just happened to be coincidence, one that I only realized after I'd nearly finished posting it everywhere. Oops.

Ashley ran her fingers through dual-toned hair as she lay on her side beside her husband. He'd been quiet since they'd arrived, but she'd assumed it was more of a reminiscent quiet, rather than a perturbed one.

"How long has it been?" she asked into the silence.

He turned his head, pulling the strands free from her fingers with the movement, hazel eyes losing the far off look as he focused on her. "Since I've been here?"

She nodded. "Mmm."

"A while. This is the first place I remember living." He looked around the room as he spoke, stopping occasionally to focus on something, there now only in memory as the walls were mostly bare. "We didn't stay here very long. This settlement was one of the first towns Dark Specter attacked."

His eyes got that far away look once more as he drifted off, and the troubled look of a war torn past painted itself over his features. Ashley reached down and squeezed his hand, smiling when he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry. We could go somewhere else tomorrow if you want. I didn't-"

"No, it's...I'm fine. This is actually...nice. Being back here. I kind of missed it." Andros smiled and sat up, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Ashley's ear.

"But..." She wasn't quite sure what to say. "It has to be hard," she finished sympathetically.

He nodded and his smile turned forlorn as he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "My grandparents were killed in that attack. KO-35 didn't have morphers or rangers yet, and our defenses were still in the beginning stages. All we could do was run. They stayed behind to ensure that my parents and Karone and I got to safety."

She inhaled sharply and her hand covered her mouth as she looked down at the bed. "I'm sorry."

Andros was already shaking his head. "No." He reached out to pull her into his arms and spoke softly into her hair. "It's—it's alright. I'm...it was a long time ago. I just haven't thought about that in a while."

She sniffled into his shoulder. "I should have—we should have gone somewhere else. I'm sorry I suggested it. Some honeymoon, huh? I just...I wish I could take away your pain. "

He gave her a squeeze before letting go and pulling away to wipe a newly fallen tear from her cheek, slipping his fingers down to her chin in a light caress. She looked up before he could prompt it with a light press of his fingers. "You did."

She sniffed again, wiping her eyes. "I did?"

He shrugged. "You all did, but you especially. I was lost and alone, but you guys made me realize that I don't have to be alone. Not to mention helping me get back my family and best friend." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly before he continued. "And I'm glad we're here. I'm glad you wanted to come here. There are so many things I want to show you."

She smiled. "There are?"

He laughed softly. "KO-35's not all bad memories. It's home. Tomorrow I'll take you to some of my favorite places."

"Does this mean that I'll get to hear about what kind of trouble you and Zhane got up to when you were little?"

"I didn't get into trouble much. _Zhane_ was always the one getting into trouble."

Ashley laughed at that. "I can't wait to hear about it."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." He kissed her again as they settled back down on the old bed.

Ashley scrunched her nose as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry I screwed up the first night of our honeymoon."

He kissed her again, longer this time, and when he pulled back he was smiling. "The night isn't over yet."

Her giggle was smothered with a more demanding kiss—to which she responded with just as much enthusiasm. Hands roved, clothes were removed, and they found out just how messed up their honeymoon wasn't.


End file.
